Peter Parker
'With Great Power, comes Great responsibility' ''-Benjamin Parker'' Skills *''Spider Physilogy:'' Peter after a recent accident made him obtain the abilities and powers of a spider, such as their strenght , agility and reflexes. *''Young Prodigy: ''From a young age Peter had a heart for science and tecnology allowing him with ease work with complex subjects like Chimestry..Reason behind why he's an ace in School. *''Photographer:'' Peter Always had a hobby for photography...perhaps not very useful, but could always become kind of neat when he needs money as the photos he takes are quite nice. Stats: Perception for incoming threats Peter: +3 Speed +2 Tecnology -1 Damage -3 Offense Spider-Man: +3 Counter/Defense +2 WebActions/Tech +2 Speed/Stealth -1 Damage -3 Stealth in combat Backstory After the timeskip Young Peter parker would grow in a world that survived the third impact, Having the life of a normal human. One day everything would change when in a school trip, He’d receive the bite of a radioactive Spider. Causing all of his senses to be doubled, along with his strength and reflexes. Currently Peter has no idea what to use this new found abilities for, But perhaps they could be easily be used to have some easy money. He’d have gained a ‘ license’’ during this time as ‘’Spiderman’’ Just to easily use his abilities in public. ' Storyline Origin and responsibility: Peter Parker had obtained recently the abilities and powers of a spider, having been until now had a rought life wether was school or his day to day live . The idea for the first time being able to have some benefit..some profit struck him, and decided to try his luck in the Wrestling Matches thinking the Prize money could help him..In his way His uncle took him with his car driving to Shinjuku believing his nephew would be going to the library and study..except that weren't his intentions, before he could leave the car. Peter's uncle thought that he could try talk with his nephew about a lesson in responsibility..Peter didn't understand and even thought his uncle didn't know what he was going throught..And in the end went ahead to the Wrestling Match, he was pinned against a champion that had a liking to crush rookies named ''Bully Maguire. Named the Human-Spider by the announcer went ahead to fight head on his opponent in the ring on what would be a Fighting Cage, it seemed hard. Someone had even cleaned the ring which made it slippery..But in the end Peter had defeated the wrestler winning the prize, unfortunaly it wasn't the quantity he expected. he didn't have time to feel bitter about the payment, as a crook that entered the building had sneaked in..and stole his prize. Peter feeling bitter by the ones who gave them the money thought there wasn't even a reason to go after them for giving him so little..what he didn't know is that train of thought would end causing the life of his uncle as that crook would have shot them point blank in a attempt to find a way of escape.. Young Peter Parker only regretted his choice of what he's done as he finally learned the words of his uncle that With '''Great Power , Comes Great Responsibility. Deep Sea King: Peter has been the hero spider-man for a while, following the lessons his uncle gave him, Even joining in the Daily Bugle so he can pay the taxes he and his aunt now has. While everyone has mix feelings of what he is towards the city either a hero or a menace. The city felt calm that day with some rain , until a fatidic event that caused the deaths and injuries of many civilians on the harbor. it was the rise of a creature from the sea called Deep Sea King. A bunch of heroes came into the incident such as Usalia, Souda and Spider-man but..someone followed them and it was a Civilian , Neh. The group of heroes had some trouble dealing with the beast, as it turned out . The rain was able to make him stronger, many attempts the group had of making the rain going away were in vain as the Deep Sea king ended up transforming becoming yet even more powerful..by this point Neh had been struck severily, Souda had been hit multiple times, in the end, Spider-man and Usalia working in sync as Spider-man swung with her avoiding a hit from them, and Usalia took her chance to try to dry the Deep sea king with Sand. Worked momentirly , until it broke free, and with it's strenght had Usalia and Spider-man under his foot ready to squash them like insects. Until one person came along Sapphire who looked upon the beast, after an exchange he tried to hit her on her chest which made only a jiggle..and in return she went with one punch, which seemed enough to defeat him. As the The deep sea king fell and the rain was cleared, a group of camera men from the Daily bugle entered the area. Spider-man took that moment to flee the area, aswell to give his pictures of the events to his boss J.Jonah Jameson, while Usalia took the credit of defeating the Deep Sea King. Light beings and street crimes: As the continuing dissapearences keep occuring the heroes still try to see what still is the cause, during a moment of the day two creatures appeared on the slums resembling a female and male figure respectively together they formed a Demon threat towards the city, the following heroes such as Facet , Spider-man, Usalia and Deku. The fight went...kind of fast as each heroe ended upperhanding and making them tied up with strings and web. Without knowledge of where do they originated from,they believed to leave that to the respective officers to the law as that threat was over. But it was until the next day a similar creature called Lightmonger appeared in the middle of shibuya, it seemed weak at first but after Deku hit them, a relevation he gave that he copied his powers. Spider-man,Etna, Usalia, Seiya, Deku And Saitama appeared on the scene. The fight seemed difficult at first at seem to copy abilities from heroes, they managed to fence against him but at some point the Etna with the help of Seiya attacked a weak point of Lightmonger. This weak point appereantly was too weak ..as he would then go ahead and die immediatly, the heroes stood in the street after realizing they just murdered a villain which left a bitter taste for some for the responsibility that has...Especially Spider-man. Peter Parker after some time went to walk throught the street still thinking about what occured..he wasn't blaming Etna, but still feel responsible for being part of ending someone's life...he did try prior to clean his mind by swinging throught the city, that not working completly as he still thought a little to what happened. Until the sound of a gunshot was heard in a alley, Peter Parker now dressed as Spider-man still thinking about what happened was determined that this event won't end on someone's life ending as when expecting the alley saw what seemed a Group of 7 thugs trying to load a man into the back of a van as a way to ransom his rescue towards his loved ones...Spider-man seeing the number of thugs decided to take at first quietly as he sneaked throught the walls to take one and two thugs in a stealth movement..but it was at his second takedown that the others saw him, which made Spider-man obligate him to jump into the scene, one by one Spider-man punch , dodged and webbed the thugs just getting one bullet hit his arm but not that severly as it was just a scar..Only one left which attempt to drive off the wan, Spider-man chased them down the street, as he entered the passenger seat webbing his face and then stopping the van by holding the weel and the pedal stop. Spider-man would check the back of the Van, saving the man inside and helping them reach their home safely with his wife. Category:Main Season 2